1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a folding seat for motor vehicles, such as trucks, delivery vans or the like, which is foldable to increase the luggage space of the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a folding seat which, upon requirement of seat folding, is entirely inclinable forward with the seat cushion folded on the seatback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional folding seat 100 will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 5, 6 and 7. The folding seat 100 illustrated in the drawings is mounted on a floor 200 of a delivery van at the position near a depressed foot space 202 defined by the floor 200.
As is seen from FIG. 5, the conventional folding seat 100 comprises a pair of side arms 102 which are pivotally connected at their lower ends to laterally spaced side portions of the vehicle body through respective pivot shafts 104. Designated by numeral 106 is a base plate which assures the pivotal connection of each side arm 102 to the vehicle body. A seat cushion 108 is pivotally connected at its rear side ends to the respective side arms 102 through pivot pins 110. A seatback 112 is securely connected at its lower side ends to the side arms 102 to move therewith. When, as is illustrated by a solid line in FIG. 5, the seat 100 assumes its in-use position, the side arms 102 are latched at their raised positions holding the seat cushion 108 and the seatback 112 at the horizontal and upright positions respectively.
Upon requirement of seat folding, the seat cushion 108 is pivoted upward about the pivot pins 110 to its upright folded position as illustrated by a phantom line in FIG. 5, and then the seatback 112 is pivoted forward about the pivot shafts 104 together with the folded seat cushion 108 until they are fully received in the depressed foot space 202 of the floor 200 as is seen from FIG. 6.
However, due to its inherent construction, the conventional folding seat 100 as described hereinabove has the following drawback.
That is, the forward inclination of the seatback 112 for the full seat folding should be carried out very carefully by using both hands of an operator in order to hold the seat cushion 108 at its folded position. If, as may be understood from FIG. 7, the forward inclination of the seatback 112 is carried out without holding the seat cushion 108, the latter will suddenly drop from the folded position and collide against the bank of the depressed foot space 202 of the floor 200. The collision not only generates uncomfortable noise but also damages the seat cushion 108. Furthermore, the sudden drop of the seat cushion 108 may cause a person to get hurt in his foot.